User talk:Salvajexxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Romero's Ztudio.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 20:55, December 15, 2012 That page seems to be a troll magnet, I'm just reverting the anon edits adding s*** like the fart gun. That anon is banned now. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Salvaje. Sorry for the late response to your message, but anyways, love your stuff man. You remind me when I first joined the wiki last year (I can't imagine it being a year since I joined this wiki xD) I was making pages by the dozens, which reminds me, I need to get back to work on my stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the wiki and if you have any questions, just ask me okay? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:08,12/27/2012 00:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Late Welcome Hey, I know you've been on for a while now. But, I just noticed you. I'm Zombiehunter115, but you may call me ZH. Just wanted to welcome you, even though I'm kinda late. Lol. I noticed how frequently you contribute to here. I don't know if you knew this, but this place has been kinda dead for a while. Keep this up, and you could be just what we need to get people back on. Keep up the good work. I'm just starting to see your stuff, and I like it. See you around. -ZH115 (talk) 19:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Editing Tips Hey man, I've noticed that you have been spontaneously editing a lot here, so I want to give you some advice because us here can find that annoying at times (sorry for being blunt, but you know.) 1. Space out your editing times. You don't have to edit every single page every second that you have. Instead, take some time and figure out what will and will not work. Also, make sure not to add anything fanon on canon pages, instead, make a fanon page for the canon perk. Ex. Max Ammo (fanon) 2. Quality before Quantity. You shouldn't make tons of pages that have little information, bad grammar, and doesn't have a good overall look. Some users have done that in the past and it didn't give them a good impression amongst the community. Instead, go over spelling and grammar on your pages and make sure you have a clear idea on what you want to do before editing the page. Also, format for the page is important: the nicer the format, the better the appearance, the more positive output will be given to you. If you have any trouble when it comes to formatting, grammar or spelling, just contact me or one of the other admins. We'll help you out. I am only doing this so that you can understand that you don't have to everything in a couple of days. Everything is better if done over time and we won't yell at you if you take a break. This is not a job, this a hobby. So I hope you take these into account and I hope your methods of editing change. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 21:33,1/6/2013 21:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Maps Hey, bro. Can you take some time and add your maps to the Zombie Plus World page? Your maps take place in a variety of places, so I think it would be great to fill the page up with your maps. Unless you want me to do it, of course. Crystar800 (talk) 06:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Spam Can you stop spamming admin talkpages? Thanks. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Listen, you don't delete admin messages from your talkpage. I'm warning you, Salvaje, you're making me lose my temper. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't even mean, or rude, so stop acting like so impudent. Listen to the rules next time. Next time there will be a punishment. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) My life is getting disaster the rules, the admins it's like everbody its on online is against me I'll go away and not going talk to this by salvaje RE: Your Message You're allowed to include other users in your work, however you are not allowed to use other articles. The two articles obviously being the characters of the admins I created for A Universe Splintered which are separate from the characters featured in other storylines (for example, Outside Influence's DeadRaiser. I removed the picture of the Wikia Zombie, don't think that I did that out of spite, it is just that I would rather be asked for the permission to use the concept of them, as well as the fact that the image is not how I imagine the Wikia Zombies to be (in any of the universes in which they are featured). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ban Salvaje, through an agreement between Violetofen4, Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv, and myself, we no choice to ban you for two weeks for your spastic editing, using other user's characters without permission, and not listening and following directions from admins. You will still be allowed to edit talk pages, but abuse that and you will lose the privalage of talking on talk pages and your ban will be extended. Please, listen to admins from now on and comply with the rules. Thank you, DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 17:51,1/13/2013 17:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Salvaje, weclome back. I hope you learned not to neglect advice from others and how to control how you edit. Remember, if you have any questions come and talk to me or the other admins. Again welcome back! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 21:28,2/3/2013 21:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Well look who came crawling back after saying he was leaving forever.... [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 03:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC)